


Taste of Terror

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Hypnosis, Predator/Prey, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampire!Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: There’s something off about Roman. When you find out what, it could cost you your life.
Relationships: Roman Reigns/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Taste of Terror

“Oh, piss off, Reigns.” You pushed past him, placing your hand on the handle to your dressing room. A flick of his wrist and your back was pressed against the door. 

“So disrespectful.” Roman trapped a lock of your hair between his fingers. He inhaled deeply, absorbing your post-match adrenaline-spiked scent. “I’m sure your parents raised you better than that.”

“Bite me!”

“Where?”

The tiny gasp that escaped you made his smug smile deeper. More dangerous. If the light had been better you would have said his teeth were sharper. Hungry. Instead, he stepped back so you could breathe. 

“You’ll come around, Y/N.” 

“In your dreams, Reigns,” you called after him. 

He glanced over his shoulder. “Or perhaps… in yours.”

***

You were running. Tree branches clawed at your face and sleep clothes. Twigs snapped underfoot. Rocks dug into your bare heels. With your thundering heart in your ears and the desperate panting of your lungs, there was no way it couldn’t hear you. The thing chasing you through the woods in the middle of the night. You hadn’t seen it. But you knew it was dangerous. Hunting you. Getting closer. Letting you get away. Then appeared from your right or left. Terrifying you into running in circles until you were hopelessly lost. 

A root snagged your foot, toppling you. 

The echoing footsteps behind you paused. Then relaunched anew. Faster.

Scrambling to your feet wasn’t enough. It’s long fingers ghosted over the back for your sleep shirt. It took you back to the ground a minute later. The terrible red in its eyes ripped a scream from your throat. 

Roman slapped a hand over your mouth to stifle it. “You’re mine. We both knew you always would be.” With a snarl, his elongated teeth glistened in the moonlight. He caught your hand before it could hit his jaw. You yelped as he sunk his teeth into the veins at your wrist. 

Who knew a vampire bite could be so cold?

And yet hot enough to ignite a yearning under your skin. 

The red behind his drooping eyelids glowed as he fed on you. Drawing you in. Whispering commands. Your legs fell open for him to slot between. Roman pulled back, his mouth dripping with you. He ripped your sleep shorts from your body, baring you for his cock. Filling you with a thrust, you arched into the sensation. 

He did not wait. His hunger was not just for blood. It was for your very life force. Each thrust drew out your energy like a thread through a needle. You could pull it back a bit with your own thrusts. But he was stronger. And those eyes. They stilled your will, pinning your limbs to the ground better than any ropes or chains. 

Roman growled as your walls clamped around him. He bit you again. This time at your pulse point. You clawed at his back, drawing blood of your own. But the next time your hands trailed down the skin, he was unmarked. 

The more he filled you, the more you filled him. His hips pushed you further into his waiting teeth. He gasped and pulled away, thrusting faster but leaning to your ear. 

“It’s unwise to drain a meal all in one go.” The timber of his voice ran a shudder up your spine. “And mortal flesh,” he buried his nose in your hair. “It refills so quickly. Drinking in moderation means that I can do it again in about a month. Would you like that, Y/N?” 

You arched into his chest when he bit down on you again. “Please-”

“Please?” His bloody smile was hard to see through your blurry vision. “Of course, baby girl. Whatever you need.” 

His pace quickened. His bite renewed. 

The coil in your belly tightened. And with his teeth at your throat, every ache and spark of pleasure soared higher than you thought possible. Roman roared and released you. The rush of life sent you careening into orgasm. He held you close, warm with the heat he stole from you, keeping you grounded. It took him a moment to collect himself, and to wipe every drop of your blood from his face. 

“The next part of coming back to you,” he smoothed your sweat-stuck hair from your brow, “is to make you forget.” The glow of his eyes dimmed, sinking into a grey. Like a cloud passing over the moon. “Tonight will be no more than a nightmare to you.” Over and over he trailed his fingers down your cheek, the bridge of your nose. Over your eyelids. “Nothing more than a dream. You’ll forget this. Until the next time I taste you.”

The movements, your release, the lack of blood flowing through your body… sleep was coming quickly. 

“I’ll have you again, Y/N. And again. And again.”

You could barely see Roman. His voice was all that remained. 

“Just a dream.”

Only a second more before you slipped under.

“Time to wake up.”


End file.
